thelaniafandomcom-20200213-history
Reilley Talvos
Reilley Talvos (Rai-lee Tal-vos) is a young dhampir noble raised alongside four sisters including the haughty Oralanalia. With a heart of gold and a sense of adventure the youth was swept quickly into the events unfolding in the southern reaches of Aethyrlan and the rumors abounding about the Embers of Dusk. Appearance Reilley is a slim built but well toned youth with wavy light blonde hair down past the shoulders. Having been turned into a dhampir the noble bears one normal blue eyes while the others has been turned red, this one is kept obscured by a plain brown leather eye patch under the pretense of injury after the attack. Reilley's hair is often kept up in part or full with braids and ornamented with a feather clasped upon a golden bead. A rosary bracelet of matching hue is worn on the archers left wrist, the beads decorated with finely detailed suns. Frequently Reilley wears loose open shirts of high quality, particularly a favorite black hooded sweater with gold trim accompanied by close fitting usually leather pants and chaps. Belted on with a leather belt bearing a large golden buckle emblazoned with a sun are a set of brown pouches with golden trim to match which are used to store small useful items. The simple but practical outfit is accompanied by a pair of somewhat worn but finely made plain brown leather boots with rise up to Reilley's upper shin. The dhampirs bow is ornate in shape made of a strong black material with arrows whose tips are forged to match, the fletching fine black feathers. Powers & Abilities In spite of being a dhampir Reilley seems not to utilize any particular abilities beyond natural training with archery and an impressively toned physique. The noble has had plenty of years and suitable assistance in the endeavor of learning to overcome the difficulties that becoming a dhampir presents most. In order to conceal the change Reilley also had to learn to adjust to having one eye covered and the changes to perception that it posed especially in archery but has settled into it well enough over the years of practice. History Reilley was born to a noble family in a bustling city and raised as the only boy of five children, making for a somewhat crowded but lively upbringing. Being the youngest child resulted in a bit of spoiling but evened out with the teasing and occasional bit of bullying from having so many older siblings. Being the unique cherished little jewel of the family drove Reilley on to always strive for success and to try to always meet expectations. Enrolled in the prestigious Adamar Academy from a very young age alongside all four sisters Reilley was tutored in a great many subjects, but after the eldest child Oralanalia was attacked by a vampire all five were quickly placed in lessons for combat. During the attack ten year old Reilley managed to chase off the vampire but not until after she'd already hurt and turned one sibling and injured and half-turned the other. Picking up Archery the youth trained hard and became quite skilled with the bow. After years of tutoring and training however Reilley feels the need to find something with which to make use of these skills, seeking adventure. The archer wears an eye patch to conceal the one red eye that would reveal being a dhampir as that is looked down upon just as equally as vampires. Personality Reilley is a calm and friendly individual who can get along well with nearly anyone. Capable of being quiet or outspoken depending on what the situation calls for, and even at times a little awkward around others in some regards. Reilley can come across at times as a bit of an odd duck, but is genuine and always looks out for others. While kind to even strangers it can take some time to open up completely around someone about personal matters. Reilley may not seem terribly close to Ora due to her nature but still cares about the eldest sister and tries to keep an eye out for her best interests, keeping her secret and at times getting pushed around by the vampire. Trivia * Reilley is mildly religious, paying respects and sometimes seeking council from the sun god Solnius. * The feather that Reilley wears is a keepsake from the first hunt that the young noble attended as a child. * Reilley's Theme Category:Characters Category:Embers of Dusk Category:Heroes